marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
What If? Wolverine: Father Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** *** **** Items: * | Synopsis1 = Wolverine kills the Winter Soldier but not before he murders Itsu. He tearfully cuts her open and pulls out his newborn son John. He promises him that things will be different for him. Twelve years later in Tibet, Wolverine and John live a hard life in the mountains hoping to escape his past and raise his son right. One day, John hunts and captures a goat. That night he asks why they have to live in such a dull place. Wolverine reminds him that they moved there when his mother died of "cancer." Outside, Wolverine notices that the goat has been devoured. John claims that a predator had gotten to it. As John flies his kite, Professor Xavier arrives in a helicopter but Wolverine quickly sends him off. Two years later, three Tibetan kids sit outside the monks' monastery. John asks a girl to sit with him but another won’t let her, believing John is evil because he tortured and killed another boy’s dog. John challenges him to a fight and almost kills him. As punishment, Wolverine leaves for a few weeks and makes John do both of their work in his absence. Before leaving, Wolverine asks how John managed to cut the boy, though he doesn’t know how. Indira, the girl from before, finds John on a cliff and warns him that the villagers are going to force him and his father out. Suddenly, Sabretooth appears and throws Indira off of the cliff and tells John the truth about what happened to his mother. In anger, John stabs Sabretooth in the neck with his bone claws. He then retaliates by throwing him off the cliff as well. Wolverine attacks Sabretooth from behind and kills him with the Muramasa Blade, a sword that negates the effect of the healing factor. He searches the bottom of the cliff, but John is nowhere to be seen. John, hoping to send a message to his father, walks into the Monks’ courtyard and kills them all. Over the span of nine years, John takes the name Daken, moves to Tokyo, and gets a job as hired muscle for a Yakuza boss. Not long afterwards he became a crime boss himself. Wolverine hunts down Daken, who is still angry at his father for lying to him. Wolverine offers him one last chance, saying he lied so that he wouldn’t be like him. Daken charges at him, but Wolverine stabs him in heart with the Muramasa Blade. With Daken dead, Wolverine takes his own life. | StoryTitle2 = Straight Outta Secret Wars XII | Writer2_1 = Rick Remender | Penciler2_1 = Shawn Moll | Inker2_1 = Mark Irwin | Colourist2_1 = Chris Sotomayor | Letterer2_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor2_1 = Stephen Wacker | Editor2_2 = Thomas Brennan | Synopsis2 = In 1993, Venompool, the Beyonder, and now Tony Stark sit in an alley. The Beyonder decides to leave them and become relevant again. Venompool, angry that he used them to enable his partying, decides to show him up by becoming more relevant than he is. For start-up money, he sells Tony to A.I.M., who buy genius weapon designers. Venompool uses the money to buy a house and get clean. But people can’t take him seriously with his jheri curls, making it hard for him to find work on a superhero team. He abandons his jheri curl and starts working solo. But his heroics, which involve slaughtering crooks, go unnoticed. A cop tells him that taking part in Secret Wars XII would help him get some attention. He joins the Secret Wars but decides it’s not for him. Meanwhile, across town, the jheri curl plots its revenge. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * ** ** ** ** * * ** ** ** * * ** * * Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Midtown ******** ********* ******** ********* Items: * | Solicit = If there's one person who shouldn't raise a child, it's a berserker killing machine. In the regular Marvel Universe, Logan wasn't there for Daken, and his son grew up to become the murderous Dark Wolverine. But what would have happened if Logan had known of Daken's existence as a child, and had taken him under his wing from his first moments? Can a child with Logan's blood running through his veins ever turn his back on murder? Can Logan find redemption and be a good father? Raising Daken will be Wolverine's greatest battle. PLUS, What If: The Venom Symbiote Possessed Deadpool – Part 2! | Notes = | Trivia = * Title of second story is play on Straight Outta Compton, debut album of rap group N.W.A | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:What If? 2010